


Good Night

by onebizarrekai



Series: Super Trauma Recovery Island Field Trip Electric Boogaloo [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Confessions, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Takes place almost right after the Miu fic, V3 spoilers, a couple people were feeling the saiouma vibes and honestly I was too, literally these two just being incredibly gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onebizarrekai/pseuds/onebizarrekai
Summary: The night after Miu's incredible crisis, Shuichi can't sleep, and neither can Kokichi, apparently.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Super Trauma Recovery Island Field Trip Electric Boogaloo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795012
Comments: 7
Kudos: 236
Collections: Quality Fics





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> so, at my crazy miu sexuality crisis fic, a few people were, in fact, like "oh man the saiouma vibes were so great though I do wish they could be just a Little Bit Gayer" and I was like you know what I want that too so I made it happen
> 
> I kinda want to write more fics in this chaos vacation series but I dunno where to start so I guess we'll see what happens

Shuichi tiredly rubbed his eyes as he meandered into the hotel hallway. He didn’t want to make a habit out of wandering the halls in the middle of the night, but he couldn’t sleep: Kaito was snoring, Maki was asleep on his chest, and Shuichi thought walking around a bit may help with the insomnia as well as the third wheel syndrome.

Truthfully, he had a bit too much on his mind at the moment. The events of the former evening were certainly a sight to behold, to say the least. He wasn’t sure if anything had resolved, or fixed itself, with how hard it was to tell when it came to Kokichi, but he wanted to believe that maybe what he had said to the boy made him think just a little.

What Shuichi wasn’t expecting, however, was to see the boy in the small sitting area near their rooms, curled up on the couch with a checkered blanket, facing the wall. What was up with this boy and the checker aesthetic?

“Ouma?” Shuichi started. The supreme leader made a startled noise, but rolled over groggily. He blinked slowly, looking up at Shuichi like he’d been at least partially asleep. “What are you doing out here?”

Kokichi yawned. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that, Saihara?” he asked. He pulled out his phone, squinting at it. “It’s like… hnngh… three AM.”

“I know it’s just past midnight, Ouma,” Shuichi said, sighing and sitting down in one of the other chairs. “You shouldn’t be sleeping out here. The hotel staff is going to yell at you.”

“It was totally an accident,” Kokichi mumbled, lying back down on his side and getting comfy under the blanket. “I was just planning the next problem I’m going to cause on purpose and I dozed off.”

Shuichi exhaled softly, raising a book he’d had in one of his hands and opening it. He sat cross-legged in the chair with the book in his lap, leaning into his hand. After a few moments, he looked back up, furrowing his brow just slightly in confusion. “Is that really it?” he asked. “Why did you do it out here?”

Kokichi rolled on his back, throwing his arms in the air. “Oh nooo, the detective is interrogating meeee…” he whined, albeit very softly.

“I’m just worried, Ouma. I don’t…” Shuichi cut himself off, letting out a hum. “Well, I don’t want to make assumptions based on my own experience, but a lot of times, I tend to get out of wherever I’m sleeping when I’m feeling too anxious to sleep.”

“… You think I’m feeling _anxious_ about something?” Kokichi asked, emphasizing the word like he’d never even considered the notion. “Oh, no way. Don’t worry your lil’ head, Saihara.”

“… Do you really just not worry about things so easily, Ouma?” Shuichi asked him. “I’m not… saying that in some kind of suspicion. I just don’t know what that’s like.”

Kokichi propped himself up on his arms. “Well, Saihara, if _you’re_ out here, then what’s ailing you?” he asked, changing the subject.

Shuichi paused. He slowly closed his book again and looked away. Kokichi sat up, watching him. “I’m just… still worried about losing people. Earlier today, it really… reminded me of that horrifying feeling. It was scary for that to come back up, Ouma,” Shuichi told him.

“I had a nightmare that I was being crushed again,” Kokichi suddenly said, his face blank. “I have nightmares about people trying to kill me all the time. It’s a whole _lot_ of fun.” For once, Kokichi’s words rang as ordinary sarcasm rather than deception.

Shuichi looked back at him, concern in his eyes. “I’m… I’m so sorry. I didn’t know,” he said.

Kokichi scoffed. “Don’t look at me like that, Saihara. I could very well be lying. I love to see people run in circles, after all.”

Shuichi scratched his face. “Well, could you maybe try… not lying about this stuff?” he asked. Kokichi pursed his lips, drawing his blanket closer around him.

“Me? Not lying? Blasphemous,” Kokichi replied, snorting.

“I want to try my best to understand and listen, Ouma, but it’s really hard when you seem to compulsively lie about how you really feel about things,” Shuichi told him. “It’s kind of… worrying, actually.”

“… Don’t worry about me, Saihara. I told you, I lie because of the infinite possibilities. It has nothing to do with how I feel, aside from how boring a singular truth is,” Kokichi said.

“… or how frightening, maybe?” Shuichi asked. He flinched at the subsequent eye contact with Kokichi. The smaller boy was frowning slightly, and Shuichi averted his gaze. “I… I don’t mean that like what you go through is anything like what I did. Or… still do. I just know what it’s like to be afraid of the truth.”

Kokichi chuckled. “Like how you’re scared of the prospect that I reeeaaally like you?” he asked.

Shuichi felt blood rush to his head. “… Please don’t change the subject,” he mumbled. “I only want to help. And… I don’t want to feel like the only reason you might listen to me at all is because you like me or something, regardless of whether you’re being honest or not.”

Kokichi’s smile fell. “… Oh,” he said. “Well, you should know that I’ve wanted to trust you for a while, Saihara. I can’t lie about that. You went through my room during the game.”

Shuichi nervously brushed his hair aside. “In that case… I just want you to know that _I’m_ telling the truth when I say that I want to help you. If you need anything… you can ask me, okay?” he said. “But I _will_ call you out on bullshit, Ouma, so don’t test me or anything.”

“Okay, okay,” Kokichi replied, cracking a small smile as Shuichi stood up. “Whatever you say, Saihara.”

He blinked confusedly as Shuichi sat next to him and pulled him into a hug. Unsure of what else to do, he slowly raised his arms to hug back. Shuichi put his hand on the back of Kokichi’s head, with the other boy turned against his shoulder. It was a strange experience indeed.

“… You’re warm, Saihara,” Kokichi mused. “In a very… _‘the hotel air conditioning is turned up too high and it’s nice’_ way.”

Shuichi let out a soft laugh. “Yeah, I kinda feel like this is something I’ve been wanting to do for a while, oddly,” he said.

“Give me a hug? Aw, Saihara,” Kokichi cooed. “You might make me cry. You’re so cozy, I could just fall asleep in your arms.”

Shuichi bit his lip. He was glad Kokichi couldn’t see the pink that most certainly spread across his cheeks, but then he began to worry that Kokichi would be able to tell how nervous he was becoming anyway, with his head pressed up against his chest like it was. A few quiet moments passed.

“… Would that help with your nightmares?” Shuichi asked him.

Kokichi paused, like he wasn’t expecting Shuichi to say that. He turned his head slightly, his ear pressed against the other boy’s heart. “… Hm. Maybe,” he said. He giggled. “I can’t believe I get to fall asleep in the arms of my beloved detective.”

Shuichi couldn’t believe that he had suggested it himself as the words left his mouth, but it felt like the right thing to do. “I’ll take you back to your room,” he said. 

Kokichi didn’t respond. Shuichi blinked, looking down, seeing Kokichi limply leaning against him, snoring softly. 

“… Ouma?”

Kokichi snored louder. Shuichi rolled his eyes and shook him gently. After no response for a second time, Shuichi shook him harder and Kokichi snickered deliriously.

“I wanted to see if I could get you to carry me,” Kokichi said. 

Shuichi spread his lips into a flat line. “That’s it. I’m arresting you to your room,” he replied, standing up and pulling Kokichi up with him by the wrist. Kokichi let out a long whine, stumbling over his own feet as he dragged his checkered blanket behind him.

“Oh noooo…” he said in a sing-song voice. “Whatever shall I do? Hey. Hey, Saihara. Say the thing.”

“What thing?” Shuichi asked, squinting slightly.

“The cop thing!”

“… Hands up and get on the ground?”

“No, the—the other one.”

“Ouma, I’m way too tired for this.”

“The _you have the right to remain silent thing_. That.”

“Why would I tell you to do that when I know that it won’t get you to stop talking?”

“… Aesthetic? Also, we’re here.” Kokichi flipped his card out of his fluffy pajama pants pocket and unlocked the door, pushing it open. “Are you going to come in, Saihara?” A smile perked on his cheeks. “Gonta fell asleep in another room, by the way. I’m in lonely, solitary confinement.”

Shuichi _had_ said he was going to, so what other choice did he have? He walked into the room. He had helped clear the circle of chairs aside earlier after the mock ‘trial’ ended, but all the streamers were still up. Kokichi threw himself onto his bed, landing face down. He rolled over, holding his arms out towards Shuichi. Shuichi felt his face grow hot at the notion that Kokichi really did expect him to hold him.

He was… sharing a bed with Kokichi. He didn’t really think this through, did he? No, it was fine. Kaito and Maki were sharing a bed as they spoke.

… But they were dating.

“Oh, get it together, Saihara, this was your idea,” Kokichi said, grabbing the other boy by the wrist and pulling him down onto the bed. Shuichi squeaked, landing on his face next to Kokichi. He rolled on his side to adjust himself, seeing the smaller boy curled up with his hand under his head right next to him. Kokichi smiled, sitting up to throw the checkered blanket over both of them before lying back down and burying his head in Shuichi’s chest. Shuichi almost squeaked as Kokichi nuzzled against him and put an arm over his side, effectively slotting them together.

“Hey, Saihara. I think I’ve been wanting to do this for a while,” Kokichi said. “I didn’t think it would be so easy, though.”

“You… You mean lie in a bed together?” Shuichi asked him.

“Be this close to you,” Kokichi uttered. “You _are_ my dear detective, after all. Though, I guess you needed to keep close tabs on me somehow, didn’t you? I’m such an unpredictable little scoundrel.”

Shuichi couldn’t help but let out an amused huff of air. “… Well, after all the work I put into catching you, I guess I can’t just risk letting it go to waste.”

Kokichi giggled, holding Shuichi tighter and sounding very pleased that the other boy was playing along. He shifted away from Shuichi’s chest, moving up until they were at eye level. Shuichi skipped a breath at the realization that there was less than a foot between their faces. “What will you do if I escape again?” Kokichi asked, his voice growing softer, yet darker.

Shuichi swallowed. There was a brief second of silence. “Cry?” he said abruptly. 

Kokichi choked on laughter, lifting up his hand and covering his mouth with it. “W-wrong,” he wheezed between laughs. “Wrong answer. You failed. Zero out of ten.” Kokichi started to snort, squeezing his eyes shut while a smile crept out behind his hand. Shuichi couldn’t help but smile at the notion that he’d somehow made Kokichi laugh for real, a fuzzy feeling growing in his chest.

“And… then catch you again?” Shuichi finished sheepishly. Kokichi was grinning ear to ear as he removed his hand, a few laughs still escaping. He shifted forward just slightly.

“You’ll have to try harder to make sure I don’t get away this time,” Kokichi told him.

“… Well, I think you could also try a little harder to stop running away,” Shuichi replied. “But that’s just assuming you get away to begin with.”

“You should still be prepared to stop me, Saihara.”

When had they gotten so close? Shuichi realized it didn’t feel so unnatural this time. He could feel his heart hitting his chest. He was a bit scared, frankly. Was this all too sudden? Had he just been ignoring it for too long?

He found himself moving, ever so slowly, until his hand found Kokichi’s cheek. Kokichi’s eyes perked up, then drifted down. There was a beat of silence.

They both dove forward at the same time. The two of them paused and slowed, moving carefully after they met. They slowly separated after a few seconds, fixed on each other, darting glances back and forth between each other’s eyes and mouths. 

Instead of saying anything, and not letting Shuichi speak first, Kokichi fell back in, bringing a hand to Shuichi’s cheek as he prompted Shuichi to roll onto his back while leaning over him. Shuichi breathed out against Kokichi’s skin as he gently pressed him down into the bed they lay on. The kiss broke again with a distinctive sound, and Kokichi’s mouth hung open for just a moment before he shifted back down in an instant to Shuichi’s chest, as if to hide his face.

Neither of them said anything for what felt like much too long.

“… O-Ouma?” Shuichi finally squeaked out. Kokichi held him tighter, turning his head down.

Another few seconds of silence passed.

“I guess I really do like you after all,” Kokichi mumbled. “What a strange twist of events, huh?”

Shuichi’s heart continued to thump, and he was sure Kokichi could hear it. How did he feel about Kokichi? He didn’t know. Shuichi liked to be certain about things, but this area wasn’t exactly his strong suit. He decided that, for now, he was just going to allow himself to be unsure and to grasp the easier things to focus on.

“And here I was planning to become the thief of _your_ heart,” Kokichi told him with a sigh.

“Well… you could be,” Shuichi replied.

“Could be?”

“… You can kiss me again, if you want.”

Kokichi slowly crept back up, glancing up at Shuichi with a curious glimmer in his eyes. “… Are you so sure about letting me so close, Saihara? After all… I could steal you away.”

Shuichi scratched his face. “I… I think it’s okay. You might be a completely ridiculous human being sometimes, but…”

“You like me anyway,” Kokichi finished for him, chuckling as he draped an arm over Shuichi’s shoulder. “You knoooow you do.” He leaned in until their noses were touching. “So… I guess you’re stuck with me, my dear.”

Shuichi felt his chest swell. “I… I guess so…” he replied. Kokichi smiled victoriously, giving him a quick peck on the lips before curling back up in his arms. “… Ouma?”

“Mmh?” the smaller boy sounded in response, peeking up at the other. Shuichi slowly leaned in to press a kiss to Kokichi’s forehead. The boy cooed. “Aww! Saihara looooves me! I don’t know if I can handle this. It’s just sooo much.”

“O…Oh? Well, you started it,” Shuichi told him.

“Yeah… I did. I’m totally, deeply, head over heels in love with you. Your affection leaves me in a daze, Saihara. Clouds all in my brain. Doing a spinny… d… dizzying to the point of collapsation. ‘N like…” Kokichi’s words drawled beyond intelligibility.

Shuichi put his hand on the back of Kokichi’s head and pulled him close again. “Ouma, go to sleep,” he said. “You’re not even coherent anymore.”

Kokichi let out a long whine. “But I wanna… talk some more with you. Because I loooove you…” He yawned loudly.

“You can talk to me tomorrow. I’m not going anywhere. We should both try to sleep,” Shuichi said. “I’m tired enough myself.”

“Mghh. Fine. I was hoping the burning fire of your love meant that you’d let me do whatever totally smart things I want,” Kokichi mumbled.

“… That’s not how it works, Ouma. In fact, I think I’m supposed to be keeping you out of trouble.”

“Ew. Being arrested _sucks_.”

“Good night, Ouma.”

Kokichi let out a long hum. “Saiharaaaa… I looove you,” he drawled in the language of the tired again. “Nighty-night.”

“… love you too.”

Kokichi closed his mouth. He didn’t make a sound, but adjusted slightly in Shuichi’s arms, tucking his arms next to his body and shutting his eyes.

Shuichi wondered if his words had left the other out of ideas.


End file.
